Love Poem? NO!
by ageha-davis
Summary: Bagi Ichigo, menanggapi saran Keigo tentang masalah cinta yang sedang ia hadapi adalah kesalahan besar yang membuatnya harus menanggung malu di depan Rukia.


Summary : Bagi Ichigo, menanggapi saran Keigo tentang masalah cinta yang sedang ia hadapi adalah kesalahan besar yang membuatnya harus menanggung malu di depan Rukia. Sequel dari cerita sebelumnya yang berjudul '**Apa yang Kurang?**'. Please, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Bleach milik Tite Kubo

**Love Poem? NO!**

.

.

.

Ichigo berjalan menyusuri kota karakura menuju rumah tempat ia tinggal. Keadaan kota tampak lengang. Kegelapan yang sudah melesak sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, telah berhasil menyembunyikan raut wajah Ichigo. Perasaannya kacau saat ini. Ichigo begitu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri hingga ia tidak menyadari adanya segerombolan anak-anak yang sedang bersepeda menyeberang di depannya. Salah satu sepeda yang dikendarai oleh anak-anak tersebut lagi-lagi hampir menabrak Ichigo. Untungnya, Ichigo sempat menghindar sehingga tidak terjadi kecelakaan yang berarti.

"Tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar ya, kakak kepala orens sialan!" teriak anak tersebut seraya mengendarai sepedanya dengan cepat.

"Kau yang tidak bisa bersepeda dengan benar, dasar bocah sialan!" balas Ichigo keras. Kejadian tersebut membuatnya semakin kesal saja.

"Arrghhh" Ichigo mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan geram. Peristiwa yang menimpanya beberapa hari ini membuatnya sedikit frustasi. Perasaan malu bercampur marah, serta penyesalan masih tersisa dalam benaknya, meski kejadian-kejadian yang menyebabkan timbulnya perasaan itu sudah berlalu sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Saat ini, yang paling ingin ia lakukan adalah menemukan penyebab utama rasa frustasinya.

.

.

-Pagi sebelumnya, Di sekolah-

Pagi yang cerah tidak dapat menyurutkan langkah Ichigo yang menghentak pasti di lantai koridor sekolah. Langkahnya cepat. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah, ia harus cepat sampai di kelasnya, dan segera menemukan orang yang ia cari.

Ichigo berhenti dan memandang ke sekeliling saat ia telah sampai di kelas tujuannya. Ketika ia melihat temannya, Mizuiro yang sedang duduk di bangku kelasnya sambil memindahkan buku dari dalam tasnya ke laci meja, Ichigo pun menghampirinya.

"Mizuiro, apa hari ini Keigo masih bolos sekolah?" tanya Ichigo

"Hmn? Sepertinya iya. Dia bilang urusannya belum selesai."

Ichigo menggeram pelan menanggapi jawaban Mizuiro. Entah kenapa kekesalannya semakin bertambah. Bagi Ichigo, Keigo hanya melarikan diri darinya!

Mizuiro, menatap Ichigo bingung. "Kenapa sih Ichigo? Sepertinya dari kemarin kau menanyakan Keigo terus. Ada apa dengan Keigo?" tanya Mizuiro penasaran.

"Eh, t-tidak ada apa-apa kok!" ucap Ichigo sedikit tergagap seraya melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya, mencoba menutupi rasa kesal dan marahnya pada Keigo.

Mizuiro tentu tidak puas dengan jawaban Ichigo yang sangat tidak meyakinkan itu. Namun, alih-alih bertanya, ia memilih untuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya merapikan buku. Mizuiro tahu dipaksa seperti apapun, pasti Ichigo tidak akan mau mengakuinya. Karena itu ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Keigo saja nantinya.

"Ehmn...Mizuiro, apa kau tahu tentang puisi buatan Keigo?" tanya Ichigo pelan. Jari telunjuk tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Sepertinya Ichigo sedikit ragu menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Hah? Maksudmu puisi yang norak banget itu? Dia selalu menyuruhku memakai puisinya untuk merayu perempuan! Memangnya dia pikir bakal ada perempuan yang termakan dengan puisi murahan seperti itu. Lagipula tidak akan ada orang bodoh yang mau mempraktek-!"

Tiba-tiba kalimat Mizuiro terhenti. Dengan pelan, ia menolehkan kepalanya kepada Ichigo.

"I-Ichigo, jangan-jangan kau..." tanya Mizuiro dengan hati-hati.

"Ti-tidak mungkin kan? Ak-aku tidak mungkin mempraktekkan membaca pusi bodoh itu di depan perempuan kan! Hehe..hehehe" Ucap Ichigo dengan gugup, seraya mencoba tertawa pelan.

.

.

.

Ichigo terus berharap semoga saat itu Mizuiro tidak menyadari kebohongannya. Namun, perkataan Mizuiro membuat kemarahan dan kekesalannya bertambah. Bukan hanya kepada Keigo namun juga kepada dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya mempercayai Keigo. Akan tetapi, daripada mengakui kebodohan sendiri, Ichigo memilih menumpahkan kemarahannya pada Keigo, jika ia bertemu dengannya nanti. Dalam hati, diam-diam Ichigo berjanji bahwa di hari ketika Keigo menampakkan diri di depan Ichigo selanjutnya, Keigo pasti tidak akan selamat!

_Kau beruntung karena hari ini lagi-lagi kau bolos, Keigo! _Geram Ichigo dalam hati, penuh dengan kemarahan.

.

.

-2 hari sebelumnya, Di sekolah-

"Mizuiro sudah pulang sejak tadi Ichigo. Katanya ia ada kencan dengan pacarnya. Memangnya kenapa kau mencarinya?" tanya Keigo penasaran, saat ia melihat Ichigo yang sedang kebingungan mencari Mizuiro.

"Ah...sebenarnya, bukan urusan penting sih. Aku hanya ingin minta sedikit saran dari Mizuiro." Jawab Ichigo.

Ichigo Kurosaki saat ini merasa sedang dilanda masalah yang serius. Bagaimana tidak? Ini adalah kali pertama ia merasakan ketidaktenangan karena seorang wanita. Sejak saat itu, tepatnya sejak ia menyadari perasannya sendiri, ia tidak pernah bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Ia memang pernah memastikan perasaannya dengan mencoba memeluk wanita tersebut. Tapi sepertinya, itu menjadi sebuah kesalahan. Sebab, sejak saat itu, Ichigo merasa detakan jantungnya tidak bisa ia kendalikan lagi. Bukan berarti Ichigo tidak suka dengan pelukan tersebut. Malah sebaliknya, sepertinya ia menginginkan lebih? Yah, pastinya saat ini kegelisahannya masih berlanjut. Karena itulah, ia mencari Mizuiro, yang setahu Ichigo lebih berpengalaman dengan soal seperti ini dibanding teman lainnya untuk meminta saran dari temannya tersebut.

"Tentang apa?" Tanya Keigo. Tentunya Keigo juga penasaran dengan sikap Ichigo yang belakangan ia rasa aneh tersebut.

"B-bukan apa-apa! Kau tak perlu tahu." Balas Ichigo. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Ichigo pun segera berbalik dan bergegas meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Namun belum sempat Ichigo melangkah, panggilan Keigo membuatnya menghentikan niatnya.

"Ichigo! Kau itu sedang jatuh cinta kan?"

"Ap-apa yang kau katakan! hahaha" Ucap Ichigo mencoba menutupi perasaan malunya.

"Bingo! Aku benar ya...tunggu sebentar!" Keigo merogoh dalam tasnya. Saat ia menemukan apa yang ia cari, ia pun tersenyum. Lalu, Keigo menyerahkan sebuah kertas kepada Ichigo.

"Ini! Kalau kau membaca puisi ini di depan perempuan yang kau suka aku jamin, perempuan itu akan bertekuk lutut di depanmu." Ucap Keigo dengan semangatnya. Sepertinya Keigo sangat percaya diri dengan puisi tersebut.

Ichigo mengambil kertas tersebut perlahan. Membukanya, dan kemudian membaca isi tulisan kertas tersebut. Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya setelah membaca isi puisi yang disebutkan Keigo tadi. Rasanya, otaknya menyuruhnya agar jangan mempercayai ucapan Keigo.

"Kau yakin? Sepertinya ini terlalu..." tanya Ichigo kemudian

"Ckckck...Ichigo...Kau memang kurang pengalaman ya. Mizuiro pacaran dengan pacarnya yang sekarang juga berkat puisi ini. Kalau kau ingin membahagiakan perempuan yang kau suka, kau harus membacanya di depannya." Ucap Keigo penuh percaya diri. "Pada dasarnya, perempuan itu suka dipuji." Lanjutnya.

Ichigo ragu sejenak. Namun, ia berpikir, sepertinya ucapan Keigo ada benarnya. Dia pun memutuskan untuk mencobanya. Saat itu, Ichigo tidak menyadari bahwa hal tersebut akan membuatnya mengalami kejadian yang memalukan sepanjang sejarah hidupnya selama ini. Maka, Ichigopun terus menghapal kata-kata yang tertera pada kertas tersebut, hingga ia sampai di rumahnya.

Malam harinya, seperti mendukung rencana Ichigo yang memang ingin segera mempraktekan kemahirannya membaca puisi, Rukia datang ke kamar Ichigo lewat jendela yang memang telah menjadi jalan masuk khususnya sejak pertama ia bertemu Ichigo.

"Yo, Ichigo!" Sapa Rukia dari jendela kamar Ichigo

"Kau datang Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

"Yah, sepertinya beberapa hari ini aku akan tinggal di sini lagi. Ada hal yang harus aku selesaikan di sini. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

Suasana hening sejenak. Ichigo saat itu sedang menimbang-nimbang apakah akan mengucapkan kalimat yang sudah ia hapalkan tadi atau tidak. Akhirnya, dengan tekad bulat, ia memutuskan untuk mengucapkannya saat itu juga.

"Umn...Rukia, coba dengarkan aku." Ucap Ichigo, mencoba meminta perhatian dari Rukia. Rukia pun menatap Ichigo dan mulai berkonsentrasi mendengarkan apa yang akan Ichigo katakan tersebut.

"Ehm" Ichigo berdeham, mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. "_Wahai malaikat kecilku yang manis, kau laksana hujan yang menyuburkan hatiku yang rindu akan curahan cinta. Kau begitu bersinar terang membuatku lupa akan adanya kegelapan. Oh Burung kecilku yang lugu, Suaramu terus berkicau di hatiku yang sumbang. Membuatku terus menyanyikan namamu yang indah. Oh anak kucingku yang lucu, kau terus mencakar-cakar hatiku, membuatku tidak tahan untuk terus berada di dekatmu. Wahai Bidadariku, dewiku, pujaan hatiku, maukah engkau memberiku kesempatan untuk terus mendampingimu sebagai pelindung yang siap berperang untuk menjauhkanmu dari serangan laki-laki buas yang mengincarmu?_"

"..."

Suasana hening seketika. Tidak ada reaksi dari Rukia. Hal tersebut membuat Ichigo semakin gugup.

"Me-"

Ichigo menajamkan telinga saat tahu Rukia mulai mengatakan sesuatu.

"Menjijikkan!" Ucap Rukia kemudian yang membuat Ichigo merasa kejatuhan sebuah batu yang sangat besar tepat di tubuhnya.

"Kau dapat kata-kata seperti itu dari mana Ichigo? benar-benar menjijikkan. membuatku merinding saja!"

Salah, sepertinya bukan hanya sebuah, tapi dua buah batu yang sangat besar sedang menimpa Ichigo saat ini.

"Kalau kau tanya pendapatku, katakan pada orang-orang klub drama bahwa Puisi ini benar-benar buruk. Tidak akan ada perempuan yang senang mendengar puisi seperti ini, dan hanya laki-laki bodoh yang mau membaca puisi macam ini depan perempuan"

Ah, sepertinya batu di punggung Ichigo bertambah menjadi tiga. Saat itu juga Ichigo merasa sedang terpuruk di dasar laut yang amat dalam. Ichigo bahkan bisa melihat ikan-ikan yang sedang berenang mengejeknya. Mungkin, akan lebih menyenangkan jika ia benar-benar ada di laut saat ini.

"K-kau...minta pendapatku karena disuruh anak-anak klub drama kan Ichigo? Puisi itu bukannya dari naskah drama?" Tanya Rukia hati-hati saat ia melihat Ichigo yang terdiam dengan raut wajah yang sulit dijelaskan.

Mendengar pertanyaan Rukia, Ichigo mencoba kembali ke daratan. Ia pun segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menjawab pertanyaan Rukia. "I-Iya...tentu saja. Naskah klub drama! hehehe"

.

.

.

"Hah..." Ichigo menarik nafas panjang mengingat kejadian memalukan tersebut. Dia merasa seperti dijatuhkan ke jurang. Ah, rasanya jatuh ke jurang mungkin lebih baik. Sejak saat itu, selama dua hari ini, Ichigo menghindari Rukia. Rasanya ia tidak punya muka bertemu dengan Rukia. Ichigo baru beranjak tidur saat ia merasa Rukia sudah terlelap dalam lemari di kamarnya, dan bangun pagi-pagi sekali saat Rukia masih dalam peraduan. Ichigo benar-benar berusaha keras menghindarinya. Kalaupun mereka bertemu, biasanya Ichigo bersikap ketus. Bagaimanapun, ia juga merasa sedikit kesal dengan Rukia. Bukankah Ichigo sudah menahan malu dengan membacakan puisi memalukan itu di depan Rukia? Dan hari ini pun ia harus berusaha keras menghindari Rukia.

Sayangnya, sepertinya hari ini rencana Ichigo untuk menghindari Rukia tidak berjalan dengan baik. Sebab, saat Ichigo mengira Rukia sudah tidur, dan ia memasuki kamarnya, ternyata perkiraannya salah. Rukia segera menarik Ichigo memasuki kamarnya, dan memaksanya duduk. "Kita harus bicara." Ucapnya kemudian

"Aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur" Ucap Ichigo mencoba menghindar.

"Ichigo! Kau mulai membenciku sekarang?"

"Hah?"

"Kau menghindariku kan? Katakan, apa aku berbuat salah?"

"Bukan begitu..."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Hah...aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya sekarang."

"Kau itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Apa sih yang membuatmu uring-uringan? Kau keberatan aku tinggal disini?"

"Sudah kukatakan bukan itu!"

"Lalu apa! Aku tidak akan tahu kalau kau tidak mengatakannya!"

"Bukan urusanmu, Midget! Berhentilah menggangguku!"

"Hentikan memanggilku Midget! Jeruk bodoh"

"Heh...baiklah, aku tidak akan memanggilmu Midget, asal kau tidak memaksaku."

"Tentu saja aku harus memaksamu. Aku tidak suka sikapmu yang aneh akhir-akhir ini."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau sikapku aneh! Bukan urusanmu tahu!"

"Tentu saja urusanku! Aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikapmu itu."

"Lantas kalau aku bilang alasanku bersikap seperti itu karena aku _mencintaimu_ kau akan merasa nyaman? Tidak juga kan? Karena itu berhentilah menggangguku, Midget"

"Sudah kukatakan, jangan memanggilku Mid-" Rukia berhenti sejenak saat otaknya mulai mencerna kata-kata Ichigo barusan "APA?"

"Hahh...selain bodoh, ternyata kau tuli juga ya, kubilang alasanku bersikap seperti itu karena aku _mencin-_" kali ini giliran Ichigo yang baru menyadari kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya tersebut. Maka dengan segera ia pun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kananya. Rasanya saat itu wajahnya memerah. Saat melihat wajah Rukia yang juga memerah, yakinlah ia bahwa kalimat tadi benar-benar sampai ke telinga Rukia.

"Mu-mungkin memang sebaiknya kita tidur" Ucap Rukia kemudian yang tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang mereka ciptakan. Ia pun bergegas untuk menuju lemari yang menjadi tempat tidurnya.

"Argh...sial! Rukia, tunggu!" ucap Ichigo menghentikan Rukia yang ingin menaiki lemari tempat tidurnya. "Karena sudah terlanjur, kukatakan dengan jelas! Selama ini, aku mencintaimu, dan aku menginginkan jawabanmu. Sekarang!"

"Ja-jawaban apa?" Ucap Rukia mencoba menghindari Ichigo.

"Tentu saja pacar, Midget! Aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku dengan jelas kan! Aku yakin kau mendengarnya!"

"Sudah kubilang, jangan memanggilku Midget, Jeruk Bodoh!"

"Jangan mengalihkan perhatian! Cukup jawab ya atau tidak!"

"It-itu...Aku..."

.

.

.

-Keesokan Harinya, Di Karakura-

Ichigo berlari dengan cepat menyusuri jalan di kota Karakura. Hari Minggu yang cerah, hari yang cocok untuk berlibur dan bersantai setelah hari-hari sebelumnya yang padat dengan rutinitas yang membosankan. Saat tiba di tempat tujuannya, Ichigo memandang sekelilingnya, mencari sosok yang ia ingin temui hari ini.

"Kau telat Ichigo!"

"Kau sudah sampai, Rukia. Hmn, sepertinya aku tepat waktu. Lihat, jamku menunjukkan angka 9 tepat." Ucap Ichigo seraya menunjukkan jamnya.

"Meski begitu, tidak seharusnya kau membiarkan seorang wanita menunggu!" ucap Rukia kesal sekaligus malu, karena memang Rukia yang terlalu cepat datang ke tempat mereka janjian untuk kencan pertama tersebut.

Menyadari Rukia yang terlihat antusias di acara kencan mereka, membuat Ichigo tidak dapat menahan senyumnya untuk tersungging. Menurutnya, Rukia manis sekali saat itu.

"Baiklah, aku tahu. Aku minta maaf."

"Yah, karena ini kencan pertama kita, kau kumaafkan! Ayo, pergi..."

"Rukia..." panggil Ichigo seraya memegang tangan Rukia mencegahnya untuk melangkah.

Saat Rukia berbalik, Ichigo semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Rukia tahu, Ichigo ingin menciumnya. Maka Rukia pun mendekati Ichigo perlahan seraya memejamkan mata. Wajah mereka semakin mendekat. Saat jarak mereka hanya terpaut tiga centimeter, sebuah teriakan keras membuat mereka tersentak kaget. Belum sempat bibir mereka bersentuhan, kepala keduanya sudah mereka tarik untuk menjauh akibat teriakan yang tiba-tiba tersebut!

"AHHHHH...Ichigo dan Rukia?"

Baik Ichigo maupun Rukia menoleh saat nama mereka disebut. Ichigo dan Rukia mendapati Keigo dan Mizuiro sedang melihat ke arah mereka. Sepertinya Keigo yang tadi berteriak. Telunjuk tangan kanan Keigo mengarah ke mereka berdua. Tahulah mereka siapa yang mengganggu detik-detik waktu berharga mereka.

"Kalian berdua, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Keigo menghampiri mereka berdua, diikuti Mizuiro yang berjalan di belakangnya. "Ah, jangan-jangan gara-gara puisiku ya? Jadi benar-benar mempan? Cih, tahu gitu seharusnya aku saja yang membacanya di depan Rukia! Dengan begitu, Rukia pasti jadi pac-"

Belum sempat Keigo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Dua tinju milik Ichigo dan Rukia sudah mendarat di wajah Keigo. Keigo pun ambruk seketika.

'_Siapa yang mau jadi pacarmu!' _batin Rukia

'_Ini balasanku kemarin!' _ batin Ichigo

Rukia dan Ichigo yang tidak peduli dengan keadaan Keigo memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kencan mereka dan meninggalkan keigo begitu saja. Dari belakang, Mizuiro bisa melihat tangan mereka yang saling terpaut. Mereka bergandengan tangan dan melangkah dengan pasti, meninggalkan satu korban yang masih tergeletak di tanah dengan lebam di wajahnya.

"Hei, Keigo...Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mizuiro seraya berjongkok dan menyentuh Keigo dengan ujung telunjuknya.

.

.

.

SELESAI

A/N

Hahaha... Fic apa ini? entah kenapa saya merasa kemampuan saya belum berkembang! masih berani mempublish cerita kaya' gini pula... Ckckck, Tidak tahu diri! Hehehe

Terima kasih banyak untuk **ojou-chan**, **Reiji Mitsurugi**, **Rei nonichi,** ** Ari Kedungweru, **dan **curio cherry.** Yang membuat saya jadi berkeinginan untuk membuat Sequel dari cerita saya sebelumnya!

Yah, Silakan mengkritik kekurangan saya, Silakan me-riview tulisan saya dan...

TERIMA KASIH


End file.
